


Friends With Benefits?

by orphan_account



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Mark have been friends for a while - and when he propositioned a step up in the relationship, you figured why the hell not? Pretty soon, however, it's evident that you have actual feelings for him, and when he goes out on a date, you are filled with jealousy that you know you shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I'm RPF trash ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ ps: yall can prompt me if you want. i'm up for writing anything but noncon or really weird kinks. if you're unsure, ask!!
> 
> [y/n] is your name. Enjoy!!

You'd been sleeping with Mark for months now. It didn't really mean much - you were both adults, both struggling to find relationships and when the need came, you both decided to be mature about it. It had been weird at first - not knowing where the boundaries lay, not knowing what was and wasn't allowed.

You stared at your phone quietly in the dull light of your room. You had texted Mark, asking to hook up because you were bored, and he had yet to reply. You filled your time with a shower and an hour or so of Smash Bros, and you were starting to think he was ignoring your text.

As Mario smashed Pit off in to the distance and ended the match, your phone buzzed beside you. Putting the Wii remote down, you grabbed your phone and rolled on to your back on the bed, looking up at it.

'Sorry, can't. Got a date'

You blink as you look at the phone. A... date? Your stomach twisted in jealousy and you look away from your phone. You knew that this day might come - Mark was gorgeous and charming, and would have had little trouble picking up a date, but now he had one and you... hurt. There was a hollow, cold feeling in your chest as you put your phone down and stared up at the ceiling, your lip starting to shake. Tears began to well up in your eyes and you pushed the balls of your hands in to them.

"No. None of this," you hissed at yourself. "We were nothing more than friends fucking around with each other. You do not have feelings for him." you try to assure yourself, but you knew it wasn't true. You hadn't wanted to tell him how you felt - you adored him, and not just as a friend. When he had propositioned the friends with benefits thing, you knew this might happen and swore to yourself you wouldn't let it happen, and yet, it had all the same.

Letting out a shaky breath, you sat up and pushed your hair out of your face. You wanted to cry, but all you can do is sit in stunned silence, staring down at your hands laying in your lap. This wasn't fair. No one was supposed to take Mark from you!

Your phone buzzed again, and you shot it a glare. Mark was calling you. You bite your lip in hesitation; you know your voice is going to be shaky when you answer it, so you try to regulate your breathing as your shaking hand reaches for the phone, and you slide your thumb across the screen before putting it to your ear.

"Hey Mark." your voice cracks as you speak and your clear your throat.

"Hey, [y/n]... Are you okay?" Mark asks. Even through the phone, you can hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." is all you manage to say, closing your eyes and pinching the bridge of your nose.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine!" you grunt curtly. "I've got shit to do, so... bye." with a shaking huff, you pulled the phone from your ear and hang up on him, tossing the phone on to your pillow. How dare he be concerned... how dare he fill your chest with these feelings for him.

It took a few moments, but your phone buzzed again. Mark's goofy face appeared on the screen as he rang you once more. Pursing your lips, you roll on to your stomach and look at the tv again, picking up the Wii remote and resuming your game, allowing the phone to ring out. You didn't want to deal with Mark today, or whoever the fuck his date was. Whoever they were, they could go fuck themselves for all you cared.

___________________________

Later that night, you laid awake in your bed, staring at the ceiling as you had been before. The hollow feeling in your chest hadn't gone away, and Mark had sent you several texts that had gone unread. You hurt. You and Mark may not have been in a relationship, but you cared about him, and above all, you wanted to be with him. 

Rolling on to your side, you curled up in the bed and sniffle. Why hadn't you told Mark how you felt? He wasn't just a friend, or a friend with benefits to you. You were so stupid! Feelings were stupid. Everything was just so stupid.

Then there was a knock at your door. You looked at your clock. It was 11:37pm. Who could it possibly be at this hour? Sighing, you slowly rose from your bed and threw on your dressing gown before you walked through your apartment to the door. Peering through the peephole, you see Mark. Freezing up, you could only stare through the lens as you watched him look at the door hopefully.

Then he turned to leave. You pull yourself together quickly enough to open the door just as he has walked down the corridor. Upon hearing your door open, he stopped and looked at you with his dark eyes. He looked... upset. The hollow feeling in your chest gently reminded you that he had a girlfriend now, and all you can do is stare silently at him, one hand clutching the door, the other holding on to your dressing gown.

"[y/n], I..." Mark took a step towards you and you frowned. "I'm sorry for blowing you off, but it's just... I just..."

"You had a date," you reminded him curtly. "It's fine, whatever man. I don't care. We're just friends." you said sharply, pursing your lips as you finish. That hollow feeling in your chest felt like a punch in the gut as you saw the hurt look on Mark's face.

"Please... I just... I just wanna talk, [y/n]." Mark pleaded quietly. Looking down at your feet, you let out a sigh and step back in to your apartment, muttering 'fine' to him. Mark seemed to light up a little bit as he stepped in to your apartment, and as you close the door behind him, he sat down on your couch. You shouldn't be doing this. Everything about this screamed 'bad idea', but you go ahead and sit next to him anyway.

A few minutes of awkward silence pass before you start to feel those pesky tears welling up in your eyes again. You hide your face and hurriedly wipe at your eyes, unaware that Mark could see how upset you were.

"Are... are you okay?" Mark asked, a gentle and hesitant hand coming to your shoulder. Pursing your lips again, you blink through the tears and look at him, trying to smile, trying to reassure him that you were fine. Concern spread across Mark's face and he pulled you in to a hug. With one quiet gasp, you let it all out, sobbing in to his red and black flannel shirt. He rubbed soothing circles in your back and holds you close to him as you cried in to his chest.

You pulled back and wiped at your eyes and nose with the sleeve of your gown, making feeble attempts to steady your breathing. You knew that you must have looked a right mess, and the thought of that made you laugh weakly. The laugh brings a small smile to Mark's lips, and you glanced at them longingly. You couldn't tell him how you feel, not when he had someone else. All you were to him was his friend who he occasionally fell in to bed with, and although you had been all right with that, you just wanted him to know how you felt.

"Mark," you whispered to him, holding his gaze. "I... I know we started this shit off as two friends and we just sort of... added the whole benefits thing on but..." you trailed off and bite your lip.

"But?" Mark asked, brushing some hair out of your face. 

"But..." your lip shook, your hands quiver against him, and your heart all but stops in your chest. "I... I..." the words catch in your throat and you open your mouth to say more, but nothing comes out besides an exasperated sigh. You shrugged your shoulders and looked down ashamedly. "It doesn't matter."

"Hey now," Mark's hand brushed softly against your chin as he gently lifted your head so he could look at your face. "It's midnight, you gave me the cold shoulder all day, you're crying your eyes out, and it doesn't matter? [y/n], you know you can be honest with me."

"Can I though?" you asked, your eyes looking away from his face. Mark sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm serious. You have someone now, and... and I should be happy for you."

"Are you?" Mark asked hesitantly. You furrowed your brows and looked away. "Are you?" he repeated, looking at you pleadingly.

"Not... not entirely." you confessed, pulling away from Mark. Lifting your legs up and hugging your knees, you rested your head on them and stared in to the corner of your apartment. "I'm not. I feel like shit, Mark. I mean, I fucking wish I didn't! I wish I could say the only reason I'm crying is cause my fucking cat died, or something." you grumbled. "But I'm..." you paused and pinched the bridge of your nose.

"What? What are you?" Mark asked. You pursed your lips, resisting the urge to lob a cushion at him.

"I'm jealous, okay?!" you exclaimed, shooting him an angry look. He reeled back, confused. "I'm jealous of whoever the hell she is, or he, or... whatever." you balled your hands in to fists and dug your nails in to the palm of your hand. "I shouldn't be. I was nothing more to you than a friend with benefits, and that's it. I want to be happy for you, but I hate you and I hate them even more."

As your words sunk in, the silence in your apartment was crushing. Mark seemed to be trying to speak, but he was lost for words. You rocked back and forth in your position on the couch, waiting for the inevitable moment when Mark said he didn't return your feelings. Then, you could get the fuck over him and resume normal life, right?

"[y/n]..." Mark's deep voice finally broke the silence as he stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Shit, [y/n], why didn't you fucking tell me?!" he sighed loudly. "Besides, it didn't... it didn't work out. That's why I came here; to see if you were still up for... us," Mark sat down heavily beside her and held his head in his hands. "I wish you'd told me, you moron."

"Why?" you asked quietly. Mark put his hand on top of yours and smiled crookedly.

"Cause, that's how I feel about you too, you massive dork." his words hit you like a train and your mouth opens in surprise. Blinking, you stare at him as you tried to process the words he had just said. "Oh, come here." Mark made quick use of your open mouth by pressing his lips against yours and sliding his tongue in to your mouth. Even as he kissed you, you let your body relax and finally, the words click in your head and you very passionately return the kiss, gripping his hair with one hand and pulling him close with the other.

There's only one thing on your mind as the two of you undress and get settled on the bed; you are never telling your kids how you got together.


End file.
